valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Hardins
Lancer Mortarer |Likes = Hubert Brixham |Affiliation = Gallian Militia Lanseal Military Academy |Rank1 = sergeant |Role = Town watchman (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Lanseal cadet Class chair |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = Soichiro Hoshi |English = Troy Baker }} is the elder brother of Avan Hardins. He can be unlocked as an extra character when collecting 27 medals. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Born in the town of Mellvere, Leon Hardins and his brother Avan lost their father at a young age. Leon assumed responsibility for his family and became a surrogate father figure to Avan. During the Imperial invasion of Galla following the start of the Second Europan War, Leon enlisted in the militia and served with distinction. Following the war, Leon was scouted for the Lanseal Military Academy. At the academy, Leon rose to become chair of his class and won many friends through his kindness and sincerity. Two of his closest friends were Lavinia Lane, a tank mechanic, and Jugin, a Darcsen. Leon was involved in many skirmishes as a cadet and was one of the few to survive an encounter with the Ghost Tank. Both Lavinia and Leon lost many friends to the mysterious tank and Leon vowed to avenge his friends with Lavinia once she had constructed a tank capable of besting the Ghost Tank. This promise would go unfulfilled however as Leon drew the attention of Laurence Kluivert, the headmaster of Lanseal, and Clementia Förster, a researcher seeking to duplicate the power of the Valkyria in regular humans. Both Leon and Jugin were approached as candidates for the project, but Jugin backed out and ultimately withdrew from the academy. Leon agreed to undergo the procedure and informed his brother only that he would be undertaking a special mission crucial to Gallia's future. While the procedure was successful in transforming him into an Artificial Valkyria, it also robbed Leon of his personality and self-determination. Not long after, Gilbert Gassenarl initiated an open rebellion against the Archduchess Cordelia. Gilbert took Leon with him, providing him with the identity of Dirk Gassenarl and claiming Leon to be another son. Officially Leon was recorded as killed in action by the Gallian military, with the circumstances of his death classified. As Dirk, Leon led the Gallian Revolutionary Army's Artificial Valkyria Corps against his fellow Gallians. During a failed attempt to capture the Archduchess Cordelia, Leon even engaged his own brother, whom had enrolled at Lanseal to discover his fate. However, the intervention of Aliasse, a genuine Valkyria, routed the GRA's V2 Artificial Valkyria and Leon was forced to withdraw. Leon's condition was finally discovered by Avan when the GRA launched an assault on Lanseal. With the GRA's Artificial Valkyria, Leon was slowly overrunning Lanseal's defenses when he was confronted by Juliana Everhart, another Lanseal student that had undergone a more refined version of the procedure that had transformed Leon. Though Leon was able to mortally wound Juliana, his armor was partially destroyed and his face was revealed. Shortly after, the rebels withdrew, having mostly succeeded in their objectives. Leon continued to serve the GRA until the end, leading the defense of Anthold harbor after the death of Audrey Gassenarl. This would be the second time Leon was confronted by Aliasse and defeated, though with nowhere to run Leon continued fighting until he was mortally wounded. In his last moments, Leon regained his sanity and recognized his brother among the Lanseal ranks. Ashamed of his actions, Leon implored Avan to forget about him, but was berated by his brother. Recognizing that Avan had grown into his own during his absence, Leon entrusted the future to his brother and his friends before passing away. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Leon is a sergeant who is a lancer in Squad 4 of the Gallian Militia's 3rd Regiment. He is Avan's older brother, and has earned his younger brother's undying respect over the years. Most people find Leon likable due to his reliable and fair personality. He has proven himself to be a valiant and skilled leader, so it's assumed by most that he will become a famous hero someday. After joining the militia, Leon had the chance to take a leadership position when his commanding officer deserted. Leon saw an opportunity to make good use of his experience leading the town patrol back in his hometown and served as a capable leader, but he was always his own harshest critic and constantly felt that he could do better. By the end of the Gallian Campaign, Leon had earned the nickname "Gallia's Scarlet Lion" and was invited to attend the prestigious Lanseal Royal Military Academy. While on a "Special Mission" for the academy, however, Leon went missing and was officially recorded as being killed in action. Stats Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Raises firing accuracy and attack against infantry targets when standing in dirt. *'Born Leader' - Raises defense when allies are nearby. *'Camaraderie' - Raises evasive skills when near allied units of the same class. *'Furious Energy' - Raises various abilities when hit with interception fire. Battle Potentials Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Leon makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Leon is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Leadership. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection *"Alright, moving out!" *"Engaging the enemy!" Attacking *"Here I come!" *"Huah!" Killing a foe *"Enemy silent!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" Team Attack * (P) Potentials *"Alright, follow me!" (Born Leader) *"Hnnnngh! Come and get me!" (Furious Energy) *"Hehe, we're all friends here!" (Camaraderie) (B) Potentials *"Alright, feeling good!" Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally *"Medic! This way, and hurry!" HP Critical * Unconsciousness *"Tch, nghh..." Retreat * Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Trivia *Leon served in squad 4 of the Gallian militia during the Imperial invasion, although this creates a bit of a continuity error, as Alicia told Cpt. Varrot in Chapter 17 of the first game that Squad 4 and 5 had been wiped out after the Valkof had been detonated. Although Alicia (or whoever relayed the information to her) may have been guessing. It is also possible Leon had transferred to another squad or was not present. *A unique Lancer class in VC2, Leon's class potentials are not typical to that of Lancers but are instead replaced with Scout potentials. Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Lancer Category:Cameo Characters Category:Squad Captains Category:Deceased Characters